Helpless, but BNHA
by PhoenixRomege
Summary: Ochako, living a normal college life. She reads a ton, and enjoys staying in instead of going to parties. One day her roommate Mina forces her to go to a party, and that's where she meets a boy who's just like her. Dorky, fluffy, bookworms, etc. Izuocha.


**Just a one shot I thought up, I'm so sorry about no new chapter for Spirit of Music! School has been kicking my butt ):**

**But here's a smol oneshot. Enjoy!**

~~{}~~{}~~

"Hey Ocha! Going to the party?" Moms asked, watching Ochako like an eager puppy. Ochako sighed and laughed. She racked her brain for a good excuse on why she couldn't go.

"I can't Mina. I have exams to study for-"

"Exams were over last week."

Aw fuck. She was caught. "H-Homework?" She peeped. Dang it Mina. She did want to go, but she didn't want to go with Mina. Probably because she had tendency to try and set Ochako up with every guy she seemed to look at. She still loved her though.

"Pleeeeease Ochako? You never went to any of the high school dances!" Moms begged, her dyed pink hair falling into her eyes. Ochako laughed again.

"And there's a reason for that! We went to an all girl school, and the dances were the only place we would mingle with the all male students. You tried setting me up with Kyoka's boyfriend."

"Meh it was high school! You only seemed to notice your studies not anyone else!" Mina complained. Ochako giggled again, watching her roommate. She pushed her fake glasses up her nose. "Why'd you even wear those, you don't need 'em," Mina said. Ochako looked away.

"I-I don't like being stared at. Glasses are a great way to disguise my face. And I grew attached to them…" she said remembering how she'd worn fake glasses through high school to divert attention from herself.

"Awww you're so pretty Ocha! Take those blocky things off! For one night!" Mina smiled, rolling on her stomach. Ochako rolled her eyes.

"I never agreed to go to that party. I have better things to do…"

"Like stay here and read fanfic?"

Ochako blushed. "Hey! It's not fanfic!"

"Oooh right. One of those cheesy romance novels?"

"N-No! This one's really good. You'd like it. Caravel. It makes me hungry with some of the descriptions….but it's really good!" Ochako defended herself, holding said book close to her chest. All she wanted to do was be teleported into the world of Scarlet and Jullian. Their slow burn romance, the lovely colour descriptions, the magic.

"Ochako….just one party. I'll never bug you again!"

"Mina you know how I feel about parties…."

"There's free food."

"...free?"

"I won't drink, or force you to drink."

"...no drunk Mina?"

"And I'll only set you up with people you're okay with!"

"...mmmm fine. Just one party."

Mina leapt off the bed and cheered. "You have to wear a dress with me though!"

"Nothing slutty."

"Why! How low of me do you think? I don't own such a dress!"

"Uh Huh."

"C'mon Ocha! Let's go have some fun!"

~~{}~~{}~~

"This was a baaaad idea…" Ochako muttered to Mina. The dress wasn't the problem, it was pretty. It was like she was wearing an upside down rose, a light red skirt that poofed our above her knees, a strapless black white and pink top of the dress. Then a pair of gloves and black boots that were just below her knees. Mina was in a melon coloured dress with a mint green sash.

No the dress wasn't the problem, the amount of people were. "You never said it would be this crowded…." Ochako muttered messing with her bangs. Her hair was twisted into a pretty bun with a pink flower tucked into it, her bangs hanging loose. Mina looked back her. She seemed to dazzle in the light. She was made for this. Not Ochako. Ochako should've stayed in the dorm room with her book and a nice cup of tea

"Parties are always like this."

"...loud? Crowded?" Ochako muttered bitterly. Mina laughed with a nod. "Don't leave me- Mina!" And she was off. "Mina!" Ochako whined following her. Mina smiled.

"Let's go get you some friends!"

"I don't- annnd too late," she sighed, as Mina struck up a conversation. Ochako just stood by, watching people filter in and out. A loud noise, a yell, caught her attention. She turned to see a spiky haired blonde yelling.

But that's not what caught her eye.

A guy with green hair, well, dyed green hair. He was cute nonetheless.

Her heart skipped a beat, and she thought it made the sound of 'boom'. He was in a dark green suit with red gloves and red sneakers. His tie was tied way to short. She wanted to catch his eye, but she chickened out.

She giggled looking at the tie again. It was adorkable. Mina looked at her, and Ochako leaned to whisper to her.

"Hey, the green haired one?"

"Mmmm oh him?"

"That ones mine. I think," Ochako murmured. He had pretty green eyes. She blushed looking away.

"Yours? Ohhoho! Finally! I'll talk to him for you!" Mina cheered slipping over to him.

"Wait Mina!" Ochako squeaked. Too late, again. She grabbed the guys arm, and started talking to him. Ochako's heart fell to her boots. He'd probably like Mina instead of her. She's through. Then he looked back her. Her heart stopped. Mina tugged him in Ochako's direction.

"Ahahaha crap! I'm not ready to deal with this mmmm!" Ochako cried to herself. People were dancing, talking, making out, and no she was not ready for any of that.

She just wanted to go back to her room-

"So this is my roomie Ochako Uraraka! Ochako this is Izuku Midoriya!"

"It's a p-pleasure to meet y-you!" Ochako peeped, looking at him as her bangs fell into her eyes. Why oh why did she not wear her fake glasses.

"T-The pleasure is all m-mine!" He stuttered. Ochako looked at him directly, brushing her hair out of her face. He was just as socially awkward as she was. That made her feel better.

Then she ruined it. "Y-Your tie is tied wrong…"

"O-Oh it is?!" He blushed a dark red. Mina giggled at the two dorks.

"I'll leave you to it!" She cooed swaying off. Ochako willed her to get her melon dressed butt back there. Nothing.

"I c-can tie it f-for you…" she offered. Then she wanted to slap her hand over her mouth and force those words back down her throat.

"O-Oh? T-Thank you…" He said dumbly, looking at his feet. His curly hair fell into his eyes. She wanted to die, how could someone be this cute.

She took a deep breath, and tilted his head up. "Can't tie it right…" she said before undoing it and redoing it. "Too tight?" She asked, hands still on the tie. He blinked.

"N-No it's prefect! T-Thank you!" He said, she laughed.

"Y-You never learned to tie a tie?"

"I...my dad...he wasn't around. So I never learned how to tie one right. I kinda just gave up…" he said. She looked at her hands, and swiped them off his chest. Not today dirty mind.

Not today.

"T-That's awful…."

"Why do you…?"

"Oh I had a tie with my uniform."

"Oooh."

She decided to bite the bullet. "Why'd you come to this party? You seem...out of place."

"Kacchan forced me to come. I would've rather been at my room with a good book and a snack."

She licked her lips, the thought of a mid sight Mochi tempting. "Ooohoo I'm down for that," she said with a smile.

"Wanna blow this popsicle stand and go grab something to eat?" He asked. She looked over at Mine, who was spying on them. She gave her two thumbs up.

"O-Okay! Maybe we could talk about our favourite books!" She said. He laughed, offering her his arm. She blushed a bit, looping her arm through his.

~~{}~~{}~~

"Two hours and all you got was a list of book recommendations and his number?" Mina asked as she and Ochako walked back to the dorm. Ochako felt lighter than air. Like one wrong step and she could just float away.

"Yeah! He was very sweet…" she smiled to herself, remembering how he paid for their meal, that adorkable smile. How flustered he was when she accidentally touched his hand. How when drunk guys tried to hit on her he protected her.

"It's progress! Soon you'll be texting him every night. Boy does he have you helpless. Never seen you like that Ocha."

"There's a very good reason for it."

Mina stuck her tongue out. Ochako laughed, her phone buzzing.

_Cute broccoli boy: hope you got back safe. Just texting to check up on you!_

Mina saw the text from over her shoulder. "Ohoooo~"

"Mina!"

_Gravity girl: Aww that's sweet. I did make it back okay, thanks for checking up on me!_

_Cute broccoli boy: of course! :D_

_Gravity girl: maybe we could do a cafe and book recommendation thing again?_

_Cute broccoli boy: I'd like that. Is next Friday okay?_

_Gravity girl: yeah!_

_Cute broccoli boy: see you then ;3_

_Gravity girl: ;)_

"Ocha's got a date! Ocha's got a date!" Mina cheered. Ochako giggled.

"Ocha does have a date!"

~~{}~~{}~~

A week turned into a month, and a month turned into three. Texting him made the time fly by. They went to cafe's and talked about what they were reading, talked about books they both read, and recommended more to each other. She just finished Jurassic Park. Long but good book. She skipped to the cafe, excited to talk to him about it.

He was there, headphones in, book in hand. He looked peaceful. Her crush on him only grew with every text, every meetup. She started to see him in the books she read. He was really messing with her mind.

"Why, if it isn't Izuku!" She said with a smile. He looked up at her, and his face melted into a smile.

"And if it isn't Ochako!"

"I just finished Jurassic Park! Really good!"

"I can't believe you haven't read it."

"Hey, you didn't read the Hobbit so we're even."

"...touché."

She giggled. "Whatcha reading?" She asked, trying to catch the title. He blushed and hid the book.

"N-Nothing!"

"Uh Huh. Don't worry I won't judge what is it!" She begged. He blushed again, showing her the book heasently. "Ohhooo the Princess Bride! Niiiice," She said, thumbing through the worn copy. Carefully, like it was a gem. Which it was. "Didn't know you liked romance."

He laughed. "I'm a sucker for good romances. I did read that Caravel book of yours. Loved it by the way."

"Mmm it was really good. I was reading it on the night we met by the way. Mina dragged me from my spot."

"I'm glad she did," he said looking at her through shadowed eyes.

Why oh why did he have to do that.

They talked for a while, before she realized it was seven. "Ah dinner! Mina's gonna kill me!" Ochako yelped.

"I'll walk you back," Izuku said as she gathered her bag. She looked at him.

"Ahaha thank you!" She smiled. He laughed as she scrambled out of the cafe. He jogged after her as she scurried back to her dorm.

What was waiting there nearly made her run into the door. "D-Dad?! M-Mom?!" She yelled. Her dad hugged her, and her mom kissed her cheek. "W-What are you-"

"Ochako do you want to borrow my Spell for Chameleon boo- oooh…" Izuku stopped short. Ochako's dad eyed him. "H-Hello sir. I didn't know she had family visiting-"

"Ochako! I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" Her mom yelled. Ochako squeaked. Izuku blushed. Her dad grabbed him by the shoulder and escorted him inside. Mina stood outside with her.

"I'm sorry. Couldn't stop them."

"It's fine…..we better go make sure my dad doesn't kill Izuku…." Ochako muttered. Of all the times.

They walked inside, and sat down. Her dad started grilling Izuku. Ochako started to mutter nervously to Mina, ignoring them. They were through. Her dad was going to be disappointed, not in Izuku no no not him, but her for being an idiot and-

"Be true..." she heard her dad say. She didn't hear Izuku's reply.

Mina squealed a bit. "Ochako! How dare you not tell me you were dating someone! Your first boyfriend!"

"My first what now?"

Mina forcefully made Ochako looked at her dad and Izuku. They were now buddies. Kind of. Poor Izuku looked terrified. She wanted to laugh. "I'm going outside for a moment…" she excused herself, and walked out. "Mmm of course dad likes him! Who doesn't like him!" She said quietly to herself.

"He's adorable and just amazing. A dork too. Why did I ever think I could ever match him. He's so….him and I'm just...me," she said, biting her lower lip.

"Amazing, adorable as heck, not pretty but beautiful. Inside and out. A kind human being who's empathetic, even to those who don't deserve it. A bookworm who can match me. Just...Ochako," a voice said. She spun around, Izuku.

"I-Izuku I didn't-"

"It's okay. Your dad grilled me pretty good though."

She winced. "Yeah sorry about that. I've never dated anyone and uhh...he's hard on guys. But he seems to like you. How'd you do it?"

"I told him the truth. I have no intention of ever hurting you, I'd die to protect your smile. All of that."

"You'd die for my...smile?"

"It's beautiful, lights up your whole face. And the room around you. And when you're sad I want to do anything to bring it back."

She smiled softly. He was too sweet sometimes. She looked back at him. "Oh I want to touch the floof on your head," she murmured. He blushed.

"F-Floof?"

She slapped a hand over her mouth. For real this time. Could she be any worse? "I-I said that aloud?!" She cried. He laughed, still red.

"If it makes you feel any better I've always wanted to touch those blush spots on your cheeks."

"O-Oh?" She blushed again. He looked down and then back at her.

"Date me Ochako," he blurted out. She blinked. Wow forward. Then he turned redder. If that was possible. "Wait I meant that in a softer way I-" He spiraled into a world of muttering and apologies.

"I'd love to."

"What?"

"I'd love to date you."

"Y-You would?"

"Yeah. How I would be asked out for the first time was a little bit different in my head, but, it's you." She smiled again.

"First time?"

"Never dated."

He laughed. "Same here. Sooo uhhh…"

"Ask where I'd like to go on our first date dummy," she giggled, walking up to him and nudging his hip.

"As you wish. Where would you like to go m'lady?"

She squinted at him. He read the book, he knew what it meant, but did he mean it? "Hmmm a bookstore and some coffee sounds great. Oooh maybe dinner?" She fluttered her lashes.

"Sounds amazing. Next Saturday okay?"

She thought for a moment. She'd have to cancel her outing with Mina, but Mina would understand.

"Sounds great."

He smiled at her again, and she did what she always wanted to do.

She kissed that stupid adorable smile right off his face. "W-What?" He whispered after she pulled away.

"Mmm something I wanted to do for a bit…" she said. "If you didn't like it that's okay!"

"No no. It was...amazing. For a peck."

She raised an eyebrow. "Does the gentleman require and actual kiss?"

"And if he does?"

"The lady is happy to oblige. If he asks nicely."

"M'lady Ochako, may you kiss me once more? Please?" He asked. She stood in her toes.

"As. You. Wish," she whispered to him before kissing him again. It was light, fluttery, innocent, clumsy.

And perfect.

"You know what those words mean, right?" He breathed.

"Indeed I do. And I certainly mean them," she whispered back. He kissed her again, more passionately. Her head spun, she wanted to smile but didn't.

Instead she kissed him back. She put her hands in his hair, because why not. It really was as fluffy as it looked. He moved away and kissed her blush spots on her face. She giggled.

Her parents and Mina watched from the doorway. Mina laughed. Her roomie would never date anyone without telling her first. And this was cute.

"He's a good match for our baby…" her mom said to her dad.

"I couldn't agree more."


End file.
